When Tragedy Strikes, The Sky Falls
by xbrokenheartsyndromex
Summary: This story is about the journey of two hedgehogs trying to find their parents after they were captured by corrupt G.U.N. agents in a invasion, Rouge the Bat offers to help them through this journey with the help of her boyfriend Knuckles, and her younger sister. Will they be able to find their parents or is it too late? Contains Knouge, OCXOC, Shadikal, Sonamy. Read and review? :)
1. Help Is On The Way

It's been one year since Tragedy's parents were taken away from him, when the young hedgehog was fifteen years old, corrupt G.U.N. agents took his parents away, and invaded the whole city in the process, killing thousands, and capturing the few that had powers. His sixteen year old sister Skyfall, escaped with Tragedy in hand to their Uncle Horace's as the whole city vanished into nothing more than a half burned, vacant ghost town. No one has seen or heard from anybody from that city since, and nearly all have feared the worst. Now, the 16 year old hedgehog, and his 17 year old sister, travel far and wide looking for their parents. Their uncle wants them to give up the journey, because the worst might have already happened. The two siblings have been gone for a year, searching for some sort of a chance, that they can find their parents and make the agents pay for what they did. The two siblings, now were making their way to G.U.N. headquarters located in Station Square. They hoped to find some answers, or at least some clues. Meanwhile, in Station Square, a familiar blue hedgehog and his pink girlfriend were enjoying them some chili dogs with another couple in the form of a echidna and bat while studying the case of the vacant city.

* * *

"I don't understand who would do such a thing to a city. They were all nice people. Their must still be some still alive. They should've escaped" the blue hedgehog says, trying to talk while engulfing a chili dog.  
"No, hun. They have all been presumed dead. With the exception of maybe 20, the others died in the fire, and the others went missing thereafter." The white bat says, pulling out a computer to look at the files of the missing children who escaped.  
"Their was two kids that escaped, one fifteen and the other sixteen, their is no telling where they could be, but they are still alive somewhere because the two were gone by the time half of the city burned. They have some sort of special powers that the city's government was afraid about, after the younger one, defended himself with one of his powers at school. As for the others, they might have been captured trying to go look for help, because their have been no reports of the missing people showing up anywhere. G.U.N. had everyone searching for them." The white bat added.  
The four that sit at the table were G.U.N. agents that were closely looking into the case of the vacant city. Their mission was to find the people and hopefully bring them back to safety, there has not been much of a break for them, but they were hoping to get some sort of evidence. As they were sitting and eating their lunch, Skyfall and Tragedy, would walk in the same place to grab their lunch.

* * *

"Man, I'm starving. When's the last time we eat, Sky?" Tragedy says,  
"It's been about a week now, we have been in no man's land."  
"yeah, but we could have at least ate grass or something, you do not just quit eating for a week."  
"well, you try finding grass when you are traveling across a desert." the sister shouts.  
"Yeah, yeah... Uhm, I will take a double bacon cheeseburger with only ketchup... with a large fry and a large soda... oh and a-"  
"and I will have the Orange Mango Chicken Salad, with a water"- the sister says, cutting off her brother.

* * *

The two siblings would grab their food and sit at the table adjacent from the two couples who were working for G.U.N. The two never realized it as they were discussing the plans to find their parents.  
"So, we head to G.U.N. headquarters, and just start asking questions?" Tragedy asks.  
"No, that is not how it works, they wouldn't tell us anything, if there even was something. It's like we are never going to find them. I mean it's like no one ever really cared about the city anyways, or much less us.."  
Hearing this; the white bat, Rouge, would go over to the young teenagers table and interrupt them.

* * *

"Excuse me, I am sorry to interrupt, but did you two say you had to go to G.U.N. Headquarters?" Rouge asks.  
"Uhm, yes ma'am. Why may you ask?" Sky says.  
"The name is Rouge, I work for the agency, I can help you. Tell me what business you desire with the agency."  
"Oh, well hi. My name is Skyfall and this is my younger brother, Tragedy. We are trying to find some information about the missing people from Chaosville." The girl says, sparking a huge eyebrow from the voluptuous bat.  
"Really? Me and my colleagues are actually involved in that case right now, how about you guys take a seat with us, and we will tell you what you need to know." The bat says. -  
"Guys, we have some guests. This is Skyfall and Tragedy, these two are wanting to know some stuff about Chaosville. Now, this is my boyfriend Knuckles, and our friends Amy and Sonic." the bat says introducing her colleagues.  
"Is this for some sort of school project?" Amy adds.  
"No ma'am, we are trying to find our parents, we used to reside in the city, our parents were captured in the midst of the burning. We escaped narrowly, and have been searching for them ever since." Sky says, sparking huge wide eyes from the four agents.  
"Wait, so... you two used to live in the city." Knuckles asks.  
"Yes sir."  
"Rouge, how old did you say the two teenagers would be now?" Amy asks.  
"About 16 and 17."  
"annnnddd... how old are you two"- asks Amy.  
"16 and 17."- says the two siblings.  
"Guys, I believe we have found our break in this case finally. Their might be some hope left out there for those captured."- says Rouge.  
"This is good, we needed this."- says Amy.  
"So?"- Sonic asks.  
"So... do you guys remember what happened that night?"- asks Rouge.  
"Um, yes ma'am. I had awoken to the cry of my mother."- says Skyfall.  
-

* * *

It was a hot July night, the family had just got done having a big cookout with all of their friends, and they were all off to sleep. The siblings mother, would awaken to the sound of alarms going off throughout the city. It was not regular alarms either, these alarms were from a unmarked car, something different from the ones in a usual cop car. The mother goes to look outiside and sees nothing but flames, and smoke, she tries to dart for the door, but there is tall man that is standing in her way, they tackle her to the ground and handcuff her. She cries out for help, waking the rest of her family, as corrupt G.U.N. agents storm the house knocking out the father with a baseball bat and capturing him as well, by this time the two siblings are fighting off the other agents who were trying to capture them and make a run for it out the back door. They almost get trapped in when their breathing becomes heavy, and peices of the house falls to the ground, with the use of teamworks the two teens narrowly escape, and watch as the whole city burns and the agent's cars are far up the highway, with two vans behind them, full of captees, two being their mother and father. They try to catch them, but it is already too late, their uncle stops them in the middle of the highway, and would take the two teens to his house, where he could try to keep them safe for as long as he could. He would fail in that mission after Sky and Tragedy would sneak out to begin their journey to find their parents. The two would not eat for days, and would only shower when they were able to find some sort of a lake, they were not going to stop at nothing, they were going to find their parents, even if it meant they got hurt in the process.  
While hearing this, Rouge tears up a little bit, then asks, "Why would people do such a thing, now I see why those agents never came back, they are the one's who did this." Knuckles, goes to comfort his girlfriend while Sonic and Amy ask the teens more questions, and praising them for their bravery and courage to keep trying. After about thirty minutes of questions, the two teens decide to continue on with their journey.

* * *

"Well, Tragedy, we gotta keep moving, if we want answers. Thank you guys for your time. And-"  
"I can take you guys to HQ." Rouge says.  
"well, that would be nice, but we don't want to waste your time." Sky says.  
"No. No. I insist. Then I have a guest room you guys can stay in for a little bit, while we try to find answers. I want to help you guys with this as much as I can, so I need you two here as long as possible. You guys will be safe with me. " Rouge says.  
"Are you sure? We do not want to be intruding on you and your boyfriend." Tragedy says.  
"Yes I am sure, he lives on a island. I have a big apartment with my little sister, so you guys can come live with me for a while. We want to find your parents, and you guys will not find them without our help." Rouge says.  
"We will stay, for as long as you need us to, we really need your help. Ms. Rouge." says Tragedy.  
"Well, let's get going. We want to try to at least get some answers today, before the agency closes."- says the bat.  
"Yes ma'am. Let's go." says Sky, looking at her brother with a good amount of hope in her eyes.  
**They were one step closer to finding their parents.**


	2. Platonic Truth

As the bat and the two hedgehog teens were on their way to G.U.N. HQ, the two siblings were more than thankful for the ivory bat's help. They felt like they were bothering her, but they knew that she was going out of her way to help them.

"So, since you guys will be living with me, tomorrow, we are going to get you guys some new gear, and more than likely phones. Just in case something happens, you guys can get ahold of me, Knuckles, or my sister."

"Speaking of your sister, what is she like?"- Tragedy blurts out. While his sister wide-eyes him.

"Well, let's see, she is 16. She has a red streak in her hair. All the guys die for her attention, because she is a major flirt. She loving, caring, just all around sweet, but if provoked she can be deadly. Her name is Scarlett, by the way, and she is going to be glad to have some company by kids her age. Oh, and Tragedy.. Prepare to get called cutie. She tends to do that a lot."- says Rouge.

"So, how far is HQ from here, Ms. Rouge?"- Sky asks.

"Not far at all. It is about two blocks from where we are now."- says the bat.

* * *

The three would soon arrive at the headquarters, the two teens were nervous about having to ask government officials questions pertaining to an open case that involved the killing of many lives. Tragedy was going to let his sister talk, just like he always has done. Tragedy was a shy one; he was always either listening to music, or just being quiet. It made him feel great in his comfort zone. His sister was the complete polar opposite of him. She loved to interact with people, she loved to talk, she loved stepping out of her comfort zone. She took after her father, whereas Tragedy took after his mother. The two were anxiously looking out the mirrors of Rouge's Land Rover, when they finally came to a stop.

"We're here." -Says the bat.

The three would step out of the vehicle, and make their entrance towards HQ, they would be stopped by a security officer at the front door, and go through a procedure to make sure the people coming in are not terrorists.

"Okay, so I am going to take you to my boss, Shadow. He is pretty much the leader of this agency now, since our last commander retired. Hopefully he can give us some answers."- says the bat, looking on towards the two anxious youngsters. She can tell that they really want this to end, but hopefully the worst has not happened yet, Rouge know what it feels like to have no family. She went through it herself. Her parents were captured, then killed, and her and her at the time five year old sister, had to struggle to stay alive. These kids were pretty much like her and Scarlett, they just wanted someone to love them. The bat leads them into her office, where her robot partner is busy staring at a magazine.

"Omega? Get me in touch with Commander Shadow. I have important business to discuss with him."- Rouge says.

"Huh? Oh hey, Rouge, did not see you. I will get ahold of him." – says Omega.

"Now, you two just make yourselves at home, hopefully we can get the commander down here, if he is in a half decent mood. He is usually grumpy all the time, so if he is rude, just ignore it. Deep down inside, that old lifeform has a heart." – says Rouge.

"Agent Rouge" –says Shadow

"Commander Shadow. I have some important business regarding the case of Chaosville."

"Okay, report to my office, with the evidence you have. Over and out."- says Shadow

"Well, I tried to get him down here, but looks like we have to go to his office. C'mon you two."

* * *

As the three aboard the elevator that would lead them to where they needed to go. Tragedy starts feeling guilty, and feels that he is the reason why their parents are gone, had he not defended himself at school, then none of this would have ever happened. His thought would get interrupted, by the sound of a elevator bell. They were at the floor of their destination. The whole HQ was pretty big to the teens. They had never seen anything like this in their life. Everything was state of the art, and orderly.

"Okay, so remember what I said, he may seem like a toughie, but he is just trying to get some answers out of people. Do not take anything he says to heart." –says Rouge

"Agent Rouge, glad you can make it. Who are the two kids?" –asked Shadow

"They are Tragedy and Skyfall, they are the two teens that escaped the fire."

"Oh, Tragedy and Skyfall, I have been expecting you two. C'mon and have a seat."

The three have a seat and a uneasy feeling starts to settle within Tragedy, maybe it was the food he ate.

"So, you two, are the ones that narrowly escaped the fire?"

"Yes sir." –replied Sky.

"Call me Shadow. I have been searching for you two since the fire. You two, whether you know it or not, hold the key in finding those captives, you two are very special. Those powers that you hold, can only be found in certain people."

"What kind of certain people?"- Sky replies.

"Well, those powers you have are all thanks to the Platonic Emeralds. Those kind of emeralds, are very rare to find, if there is even one out there. They are very powerful, and can hurt a lot of people, and you guys are able to control that. Only certain people can be able to do that with any kind of emerald energy they received. Now in the case, of you two, you can control anytime you want, unless agitated. Now, you guys want to know some history about your family?"

"If it gets us closer to our parents, then yes." –says Sky.

"Okay, your family is part of a scientific group that studies all of the emeralds, most of which are rare to find. They had numerous journeys to find such rare emeralds, they would find a few which were not of value, and continue on. Then, they found the Platonic emeralds, this is where the truth comes in, your parents could not reproduce, both of them had become sterile after being in contact with radioactive chemicals for so long. So, you two were created with the Platonic Emeralds. They shaped you after your parents, so that they could fool you two into believing you were birthed. You guys are a creation, just like me. Now, while you two are probably thinking that I am probably some liar. Think about this, how did you get those powers? You did not just magically wake up one day and have powers. You were created with them. You two are pretty much indestructible. Your parents created you with the intent of having protectors around the house, just in case your father got into another political scandal. You two, like it or not, are lifeforms. You two, are destructive. You two, are just the kind of agents I need." –says Shadow.

"Wait, so we are lifeforms?" –says the teens.

"Yes ma'am. You two want a job?" –says Shadow, sparking a huge eyebrow from Rouge.

"Why do we need one?" –asks Tragedy.

"Because, you two hold the key in this case. You two were actually bred to be an agent, that's why you were created. Your parents wanted you to grow up and be heroes." –says Shadow.

"Shadow, don't you think you are getting a little too excited with this?" –says Rouge.

"You guys want a job? Yes or no."

"Yeah! We will take it." –says the teens.

"Alright, Rouge. Tell Knuckles that the mission has changed, I have already assigned Sonic and Amy to another mission, so that way these two can work with you and Knuckles. Clear?" –says Shadow.

"Clear." –Rouge says

"Alright, your first mission is to head to Russia, former Agent McStockton has been spotted over their with a few captives of the Chaosville case, I want you to bring them back safely. Word is he is hiding out in St. Petersburg somewhere, now I want you two to find your parents, but we have to get these others first. Your parents, will get rescued one way or another. You are to leave tomorrow. Let Knuckles know this, and Rouge, we might need your sister for this mission. Understand?" –Shadows says, looking at his three agents.

"Understood" –the three say.

"You're dismissed." –says the commander.

"So, Ms. Rouge, what is Russia?" –asks Tragedy.

"Hell…. Frozen over. C'mon. Let's go get you guys some gear and phones."- says the bat.

* * *

After leaving HQ, Rouge and the two teens would make their way back towards Rouge's apartment, where Knuckles was waiting on her with his things. Apparently, Shadow already told him.

"So, we get to go to Russia? What fun." –Knuckles says, trying to hold the sarcasm back in his voice.

"Well, did you get your winter gear? We have to go get some for the teens."- Rouge says.

"The teens? Since when are they going?"- Knuckles asks.

"Since, ten minutes ago, when they got hired by G.U.N., including my sister." –the bat says.

"What? He cannot do that. That is putting their lives in danger."

"Well, Shadow does not care. Tragedy and Skyfall, have powers that could kill an entire race, so zip it Knucks." –says Rouge, shutting up her boyfriend.

"SCARLETT!" – Rouge yells, scaring her sister half to death.

"What?! What did I do now?"- says the younger bat.

"Nothing, get your gear, you are going on a mission."

"A mission? What kind of mission? Why am I being dragged in this? Have I not been dragged in enough already?" –says Scarlett

"A mission to find the captives of Chaosville. You are going to have your own little team with two others."-says the older bat.

"Own little team?"-says Scarlett.

"Yes, meet Tragedy and Skyfall. These two are the teens with the powers I was telling you about, ran into them today during lunch. They are going to be living with us for a while, and they are going to be your team. Tragedy, Sky, this is my sister Scarlett."- Rouge says.

"The boy is cute as hell, sis." –Scarlett whispers to her sister. "Hi, I'm her crazy younger sister, I hope that we can make a good team."

"Sissy, he is extremely cute, can I have him? I'm being serious. He is like buff and everything." –says Scarlett, winking at Tragedy. Tragedy blushes, and starts to look away.

"Well, that will be on your own time to try to get him to step out of his comfort zone. Not on mine. Clear." –asks Rouge.

"Clear, sis."- says Scarlett.

"Now let's go get gear, and then phones. C'mon Scar." –Rouge states.

The five agents would leave the apartment for what would be the last time for a while. Tomorrow, they would start on their journey to Russia, to hopefully, find and bring back the captives who have been silenced for a year.


	3. Closeness

Tragedy will strike, and it will be your worst nightmare. Do not try to fight it, do not try to hide, it will find a way to you, and then it will kill you.

The five agents were on the road towards the nearest surplus store that G.U.N. provided it's agents, they had already gotten Sky and Tragedy new cellphones in order to be able to contact the others. The store had the latest gear and weapons that you could find no where else, it was always kept up to date, and everything was nearly new. As the agents were going down the long narrow highway to the store, the driver Rouge would start to think about how these kids were going to make it in the mission.

Rouge P.O.V.

Does Shadow really think these kids can defend themselves out there. I mean, sure my sister was trained by me and Knucks, but Tragedy and Sky have no formal training. Do their powers just come to them when their agitated? Do they even know how to USE these powers? Shadow said these two can be deadly, but with no formal training, how can they know how to use their powers? Maybe I should just give them weapons, maybe I should have made them stay home and let me and Knucks do the mission. Boy, I am sounding like a real mom right now. What if it is too late about their parents? What will I do then? I cannot just kick them to the curb, my mind is racing too much right now. I mean, what will I do when I move to Angel Island with Knuckles and raise our own family? Easy girl, you just need to take it one day at a time. Their parents are probably still held captive. We just don't know where.

Tragedy P.O.V.

Why am I being dragged on this mission? Me and my sister did not ask for help, but we needed it. We needed a break. I can already tell this mission is going to push my buttons. The way Rouge's sister is looking at me right now, is kind of creepy, but kind of sexy at the same time. I mean, boobs and ass is a good- whoa Tragedy. Whoa. No need to be getting all lusty. You are on a mission to Russia right now, not on a mission to get some, but she is hot, and she seems like she has a great personality. Maybe... I should talk to her when we get to the surplus store. Are you crazy, a girl like that would never want to talk to you. Why are you trying to step out of your comfort zone, you are in a good position right now. You do not need any distrac- she has a nice looking neck tattoo, and a freckle on her face. Its- oh my god, Tragedy, snap out of it dude. Mission... MISSION! Ugh... sometimes I hate my self conscious.

Normal P.O.V.

"Okay guys, we are here. The good ol' surplus store. Ready to shop?" -says Knuckles

"Yes sir"- says the teens.

"Your phones work?"- Knuckles asks

"Yes."- says the teens.

"Good, our flight leaves in two hours, so have an agent help you wit-"

"Nuh uh Knuxie. You will take Scarlet and I will take these two. They need to know what to get. They do not just need to pick up random weapons that would not be useful out in Russia. I love you, but sometimes you really need to think things through."- says Rouge.

* * *

The five would split up into two groups, Knuckles taking Scarlett, and Rouge taking Sky and Tragedy. Knuckles and Scarlett would have no trouble finding what they need, whereas Rouge was having trouble trying to find what the teens needed. She did not know what size clothing they wore, or if it made them allergic. She felt like a mother at the moment. She found Sky's outfit pretty quickly, but was still having trouble picking out something for Tragedy.

"Hey, Knuxie. What should we get him?" - says Rouge.

"You are asking the wrong person, hun. Get him something that makes him look like a man. I mean, he has the muscles for a suit like this." -Knuckles would say, pointing out to a carbon metallic gray suit, that looked like something from Halo. The suit itself, was meant for the winter, and was meant to shield the wearer from any kind of blunt force, or bullets. It was the perfect suit for Tragedy as his eyes lit up like diamonds when he saw it, he wanted to try it on.

"Can I try it on?"- asks Tragedy

"Sure, they have a dressing room right over there, I think Scar is over there, if you have any help, just ask her."- says Rouge

Tragedy P.O.V.

This suit is sweet. It is so perfect, nobody can touch me in this. I am indestructible. I can not be beaten. Oh my, am I getting cocky. Crap. I do not know how to take this off. Man... why is this so hard to take off but so easy to put on. Ugh.

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey, Scarlett. I believe that is your name"- says Tragedy.

"Uhm, yes. Hey. Need some help, hun?"-says Scarlett.

"Please. If you do not mind."- says Tragedy, blushing the deepest red he can.

"Sure thing, I had to go through the same thing with Rouge. It's just a matter of figuring things out to take these suits off. There. It's off."-says Scarlett, not realizing she was staring at Tragedy's naked chest. He had a few tattoos, and was chiseled for his age.

"Scarlett?"- asks Tragedy.

"Uhm, yeah. Yeah! I am so sorry about that, I just zoned out, that's all."- says Scarlett, blushing.

"It's fine. Thanks for getting this off for me."

"Oh, your welcome cut- I mean, uh, Tragedy."-says Scarlett.

Scarlett P.O.V.

Oh. My. God. What the hell just happened. Did I just freeze up, me, the younger sister of Rouge. Just froze up over a guy. I have never done that with any other guy, they froze up while talking to me. Hmm.. maybe he is tooooo sexy for me. Am I developing a crush, and I just met the guy. Me and his sister have hit it off pretty well, but that was the first time talking to him, and what did I do? I stared at his abs... his oh, so beautiful abs, and his sexy tats, and his deep dark blue eyes... and his... whoa Scarlett. You are supposed to be the one that is appealing, not him. Wow. I think I have a crush on him now. Ugh. This is going to be one long flight, maybe I can sit by him for company. Who knows? But I am not going to freeze up like that again.

Tragedy P.O.V.

Did Scarlett just have a nose bleed over me? That is weird. I thought I would be the one having a nose bleed over her, well, umm, large cleavage. Wow, I am a pervert. She did have some pretty eyes though, and that freckle is just cute. She is cute, but that should not be the point right now. The point is the mission, the parents, not the fact that I have a huge crush on a curvy bat that is my age. No, not at all. Maybe I can sit by her on the flight, get to know her better, get her comfortable around me, and get comfortable around her, because I will be living with her for a while anyways. Well, I guess with Rouge motioning for us, it is time to go. It's go time.

Sky P.O.V.

Oh, how am I going to hate riding this plane. This thing looks so sketchy. Did I mention, huge fear of heights. Maybe I can think of other things to distract the fact that-

"OH MY GOD, WE ARE TOO HIGH UP!" -Sky says, spazzing out.

"Hun, are you going to be okay?"- says Rouge, who looks worried.

"Yeah, I just have a fear of heights. A bad fear."- says Sky.

"Well, you are sitting by me and Knucks, so you will be just fine, now try to get some sleep." -says Rouge, yawning. It had been a long day for all of them. Knuckles, by this time, was snoring, and passed out, while Rouge was trying to fight sleep. They had another 7 hours of flight left ahead of them, and Sky was going to make sure she was going to sleep for that. Meanwhile, as Sky is falling asleep, in front of them, Scarlett and Tragedy were staring out the windows of the plane.

* * *

"So, Tragedy. Tell me a little bit more about you."- says Scarlett.

"Uhm, well. I am 16. I have one sibling, I like metal music, I like chocalate. I play guitar every now and then. I hate planes. I hate the people that took my parents. There really is not much about me you need to know. What about you?"

"Well, I am 16, I will be 17 soon, I have one sibling, just like you, my parents were captured a long time ago, then killed. I was 5 when it happened and Rouge was 9. I like to sing, I like to write lyrics, I tend to flirt alot with guys, I love planes, actually. I love playing Halo, and Gears of War, mostly shooting games. I hate jewels, unlike my sister, who is obsessed with them. The freckle on my face is a beauty mark. I tend to get cocky sometimes, and it usually costs me. See, that was a lot more than what you gave me. You seem shy? Are you shy?"- asks Scarlett.

"Yeah, I tend to be. My mind tells me not to step out of it's comfort zone."- says Tragedy, yawning. "Why is that? Your comfort zone is supposed to be left some time or another."- says Scarlett, moving closer to Tragedy.

"I don't know, it's just how I am, I guess." - says Tragedy, realizing Scarlett has completely gotten close to him. "Well, I can help you step out of that." - says Scarlett.

"And how is that?"

"I will show you, you know what cuddling is?"- says, Scarlett, obviously being flirtatious.

"No, what is that?"- Tragedy says.

And with that, Scarlett reclines her and Tragedy's seat back and folds up the armrest in between them. She lays her head down on his chest, and in between his neck and wraps her arm around him.

"This is cuddling. This will help you not think about being in a plane, now get some sleep. We have got stuff to take care of tomorrow. Night Tragedy." Scarlett says, drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.

"Good night, Scar."- Tragedy says, starting to drift on into his own sleep.

Tragedy P.O.V.

So is this real? This girl is laying on my chest, and I totally enjoy this. It feels right. This girl is going to get me out of my comfort zone. At least she is trying, she is so beautiful when she sleeps. Remember, boy. You two just met, no need to try to rush things, she is only doing this to make you comfortable. *yawn* Maybe, this is what I need to be more, non-shy. Oh well, we have stuff to take care of tomorrow. It's time to get some shuteye.

Normal P.O.V.

As Tragedy starts to fall asleep, he starts to get closer to Scarlett, not realizing that he has wrapped his arms around her. He falls into a peaceful slumber, that would last five hours or so. The plane would then arrive in Russia, where it was surprisingly very cold. Rouge would awake to Sky cuddling to a pillow, Knuckles cuddling a wall, and she would walk down the aisle to see her sister, and Tragedy, snuggled close together, looking like they were enjoying their sleep pretty well.

"Oh, my. I do not want to interrupt this. It is so cute." Rouge would say, realizing that her boyfriend was standing behind her. Knuckles would wrap his arms around Rouge, and say,

"It's kind of like how we were, that night. The night, that I pretty much finally opened up to you after two years."

"Yeah, but they just met. She probably asked if she could or something. Unless there is something there. Which, I am not going to deny, knowing my sister's immediate reaction when he walked through the door."- says Rouge

"Tragedy, Scarlett?"- Rouge would ask. Knuckles then got the bright idea of yelling their names loudly, which startled the two.

"Hmm, oh is it morning already?"-asks Scarlett.

"Can I have pancakes with mapleeeeee syrup?"- Tragedy would say, still asleep.

"Tragedy, wake up. We are here." - Rouge would say.

"I have got a better idea, sis." Scarlett would say, she would then proceed to tap on Tragedy, causing him to slowly stir, since that did not work, she tapped him even harder, eventually yelling... "WAKE UP!"

"Huhhh? I'm up. I'm up." -Tragedy would say.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head. Did you enjoy your sleep last night?"- Scarlett would ask.

"Yeah, thanks for the whole cuddling thing, I totally forgot we were on a plane."

"No problem, hun. I could do that every night you know?"- says Scarlett, winking at the young hedgehog.

"Well, I am all about chit-chat and everything, but we are here. We have got things to take care of."- says Rouge, irritated that her sister is starting to forget about the mission at hand, and the fact she would rather worry about cuddling with someone that is going to be needed very importantly in this mission. They were in Russia, they all needed to focus if they wanted to complete the mission. There was no time for mind games, or being scared. It was now or never.

"Sky, Tragedy, and Scarlett... Welcome to Russia. Where Hell Freezes Over."

**So, this chapter kind of details the flirting between Scarlett and Tragedy. It also showcases the motherly side of Rouge, as she worries that she might end up losing the teens. Next chapter will be up soon. Read and Review. Negative reviews keep me going (: next chapter we are going to see alot more action. **


	4. Warmth

Tragedy P.O.V.

Damn, it is cold as hell. Rouge was right, Glad this gear fits good and keeps me warm. I wish Scarlett could keep me warm again, her closeness made me feel something I have never felt before... butterflies in my stomach. I mean, I just met her. I should not even be feeling like this. What is wrong with me? I am letting a bat get into my heart. A heart that is only supposed to beat, not be taken by some batgirl's hands. (sigh) Why must you do this to me, Scarlett? I just met you, and it's like you are trying to capture me, like some wild dog. I think two can play at this game. I think I could capture you first.

Scarlett P.O.V.

Wow, last night was... well, amazing. Me falling asleep on him, that felt perfect. Wait, what am I talking about? We have only known each other for a day. Curse my mother and sister's genes of being flirtatious. Sometimes it tends to get me in trouble, maybe I should stop flirting with him so much, especially why we are in Hell right now. His suit fits him so perfectly. Oh wow, I am drooling, and Sky is looking at me all angrily. Whoops, sorry I drool over your hot little brother. I really cannot help it. I have never ever done this with a guy, usually it's. I flirt, they drool, I tease, they drool, then I quit talking to them, but it is not working with this guy, because, I... I kind of like him. Definitely, the hottest and most interesting guy I have met. His stature, his black fur, his scars, his tattoos, his pumpkin orange streaks in his fur, his deep, dark eyes, his muscles, his demeanor, his voice, his personality, his shyness, his everything. He is everything I could imagine in a guy. He is everything I want and more. I am not denying it this time. I do not think I ever will. What is wrong with me? Why must you do this to me, me of all people? (sigh) I think I more than kind of like him. I like him. Point. Blank. Period. (sigh) but... we just met, so it would be kind of creepy to try to do anything with him at this moment. So, I need to get to know him on this trip, then... I will catch my prey, hopefully.

Sky P.O.V.

What in the hell did I see this morning? My brother, and that... that batgirl laying up together like they were. She is going to be a distraction, I can already tell. He needs to be focused on our parents, not some slutty batgirl with big balloons on her chest. She only wants him for sex.. I can tell you that much. I am pretty sure of it. I mean look at her, she dresses up in a tank top and booty shorts. A white bat with a red streak in her hair? What is that anyways? I mean, she is nothing more, than a white bat with big boobs, and a booty. Okay, maybe I am taking this way to far. I mean, Tragedy is 16 now, and well, he really hasn't had any real interactions with girls. Maybe, he needs this. He needs his comfort zone broken. You know what? Let them two do what they want. I just do not want him to get hurt in the process, because if he does. I will hurt you, Scarlett the Bat.

* * *

"Agent Rouge, Agent Knuckles, come in. I repeat come in." "Yes, commander. "- says the couple. "We got some leads on where the captives could be."-says Shadow through a special watch made for this mission.  
"Okay, give us the leads."  
"The outskirts of St. Petersburg, they have some neighboring towns that have not been occupied in years. There have been reports of disturbances in some of those those towns, but the police can not do anything about it, because they are too lazy. So, we sent some agents into those towns. I want you all to split up, I have sent Sonic and Amy into Luppolovo, and Rouge, I want you to take Scarlett and Tragedy into Penniki, Knuckles, I want you and Sky, and Omega when he arrives to go to Kotlin Island. Now, I know St. Petersburg is very big of a city, and I know I am spreading you guys apart, but splitting you up gets the job done quicker. Now, I also did enlist in the help of Silver and Blaze, they are in Nikolayevka, searching. Now, good luck agents. Don't call me unless you have good news. Over and out."- says Shadow, as the watch beeps off after his transmission ended. "Alright, you heard the man. We have to split up. We have our assignments. Now, split up." -says Rouge as she starts to walk towards Knuckles to give him a kiss goodbye for who knows how long. "Sky, be careful out there. I do not want you to get hurt."- says Tragedy. "I won't get hurt, I have Knuckles protecting me, so I should be okay."  
"Now, if you find good news, use your watches. Clear?" -says Rouge.  
"Clear."- says the other four agents as they get ready to split up. G.U.N. sent the older agents vehicles that are designed to drive in any kind of condition that the road is in, in this case, icy.

* * *

Rouge P.O.V.

Well, I have been driving for a couple of hours now. Thankfully, G.U.N. sent us vehicles that can actually drive in this weather. Well, we are in Penniki. This is too creepy, especially with the sun starting to go down. I know me and Scarlett, should be okay, but Tragedy is going to have to have night vision goggles. Unless he can magically see in the dark. Which I doubt. Oh, and Shadow, I am going to kill you for giving me the two hormonal teens. Like, they have been talking this whole ride, and giggling. I mean, I guess that passes time for them. They remind me, of well, me and Knuckles. Oh, that was the greatest day of my life. The day, I finally got what I wanted.

* * *

(flashback)

Two Years Ago

Rouge was flying high in the air, heading her way to Angel Island, Sonic and the crew had just defeated Eggman for the last time. Rouge was heading to Angel Island to talk to Knuckles about possibly joining Team Dark, since Shadow had gotten a promotion to Commander in G.U.N. for all of his hard work. Knuckles, then 18, was lying on top of the alter on which the Master Emerald resided.

"Oh, Knuxie. You are always sleeping on the job." -Rouge said, as she was landing on the island.

Rouge, then 18 as well, was quite happy to see Knuckles, this was the first time she did since they defeated Eggman, and she had changed quite a lot since the last time they spoke. Rouge, was now wearing, a tight tank top, with camo cargo pants and combat heels that had a pink heart on the side of them . She no longer wanted to wear her infamous catsuit with the pink heart breastplate, because she felt that it was too much hassle to get on and off. Plus, she was no longer 16 (and for those wondering.. she lied about her age the entire time), and she felt she did not need something that made her look like a teenager. Rouge now had black highlights in her hair, that was let down, for her to see Knuckles. She was wearing a black headband that way that hair would not go in her face, now that it was longer, and she had decided to grow bangs.

"Ohhhhh, Knuxie?" -Rouge said, batting her eyelashes.

No luck, he was knocked out from sleep. He really had not changed much for the fact, he got tall, and he had black tape on his dreads. Well, plus he wore clothes now. Rouge thought he looked sexy in his whole white tank top and blue jeans combo. Rouge, getting tired of Knuckles being asleep, gets a tiny pebble, and pegs him in his nose with it, waking him up instantly, or so Rouge thought..

"What the hell? Cap'n Crunch, There is a intruder trying to get Count Chocula, we must protect him."- said Knuckles, still half asleep, but aware something hit him. He starts to wake up and look around and sees combat boots with a heart on them. He knows it could only be one person.

"Well, if it isn't old batgirl? What are you doi-(yawn) ng on my island?"- says Knuckles.

"I just came to visit you. That's all. No need to get defensive or anything."

"Uh huh, you have 10 seconds to state your real reason, or you will be escorted off my island personally."- says Knuckles. Still not even looking up at Rouge, but staring at the ground, he did not mean what he said, not a word of it.

"Ouch, Knuxie. You would not want to do that to a girl like me. But I do have a question?"- says Rouge, flirtatiously.

"State your question."- Knuckles demands, finally looking at Rouge, and realizing how much different she looks. He starts to stare at her, not realizing he is getting a major nosebleed.

"You want to make some money?"

"Depends, how would I be making this money, and what does this involve?"- says Knuckles.

"It involves, me, you, and G.U.N. They want your services to become a agent. Since I basically broke my neck to try to get you on."- says Rouge

"No can do, batgirl. My job is guarding this Master Emerald. It is my destiny." - says Knuckles.

"Oh, c'mon Knuckles, you can make good money doing this."- says Rouge.

"Nope. Not happening."- says Knuckles, now getting irritated.

"Please?"- Rouge says batting her eyes.

"No. And that is my final answer." - says Knuckles.

"Pwease, Knuxie." -Rouge says bending the front of her body over for Knuckles to see her chest, that while it made Knuckles get a nosebleed, still was not going to change his answer.

"No, can you not take no for an answer?" -Knuckles says, Rouge finally fed up with it, yells.

"No, I will not take no for an answer. You know why? Because all you do is guard this stupid green emerald, that is pretty much useless now, you think that is all you are supposed to do, is sit here, every day, guarding this. That is not your destiny, Knuckles. You are supposed to have fun in life, not sit on a damn rock that is broken. You, Knuckles, do not have a life. And that is why I broke my damn neck trying to get you on is so that you can get a life, because if you do not get a life now, you never will. I broke my damn neck for you, and this is what I get. You are being stubborn, like you always are. You always think I am here to bother you, well I am not. I am trying to get you on at G.U.N. so that... so that... ugh..."

"so that what Rouge?" -says Knuckles, now interested.

"SO THAT YOU WILL SPEND TIME WITH ME!"- says Rouge, now embarrassed that she gotten so loud.

"What was that?"- Knuckles said as his heart was beating faster.

"So... that... we can spend some time together."

"Spend time together?"- Knuckles says

"Yeah." -Rouge says, looking at the ground with tears forming in her eyes.

"Rouge, don't cry." -Knuckles says, walking towards Rouge. If it was one thing he hated, and that was to see Rouge hurt. As much as he would hate to admit it, but he loved Rouge deep down inside. He always did.

"I am gonna go. There's was no point in even coming if I knew you were gonna argue with me, like we always do." -Rouge says, flying off the island in tears.

"Rouge! Come back." -Knuckles says, trying to catch Rouge. He would go to sit on his alter and think for several minutes, starting to feel really bad for yelling like that at her. He knew what he did was wrong. Several minutes go by, and his cousin who saw the entire thing walks up to the alter, hopefully to try to get him to go after her.

"Knuckles?" - says Tikal

"I know, go get her."- says Knuckles, now feeling really bad for yelling at Rouge.

"Yup. Took the words out of my mouth. Now hurry. The emerald is safe"- says Tikal, as Knuckles starts to glide off the island and heard towards Club Rouge, where Rouge lives at.

* * *

"Why do I even try with him?"- Rouge says, trying to clean up the smeared makeup on her face, after crying like that.

"It's like after all I do for him, I get nothing more than hatred. Maybe, Amy was wrong. He doesn't want anything to do with me."

Rouge goes to grab some of her mint chocolate chip ice cream, as she puts a movie into her DVD player, as she was doing this, Knuckles knocks at her door.

"Go away, Knuckles. I really do not want to talk to you right now. Just.. go away, please." - Rouge says, feeling tears coming up in her eyes again.

"No, Rouge. I'm not going away. I was wrong, I should have not yelled at you like that. I'm sorry. Please let me in, I need to talk to you." -says Knuckles, as Rouge opens the door.

"You've got 10 seconds to explain yourself." - says Rouge.

"10 Seconds?''- says Knuckles.

"10 Seconds."- says Rouge.

"I don't need that much time." Knuckles says, as he grabs Rouge and brings him close, and starts to kiss her. Their tongues intertwine, and Rouge squeals with pure enjoyment. They kiss for a few more seconds, and break apart to catch some air.

"Knuckles. You do not know how long I have been waiting on you to do that."- Rouge says, blushing heavily.

"Rouge, I am sorry. I really am. I do want to spend time with you. I accept your offer. As long as I get to be with you, I will be happy, because you were right about everything you said. I... I..." - says Knuckles getting choked up

"I love you too, Knuxie!"- says Rouge, grabbing Knuckles and kissing him passionately. After a few minutes of tongue locking, the new couple, would look into each others eyes deeply, sharing a passionate stare while Rouge was coying up a plan.

"So, you are not going home tonight."- Rouge says, seductively.

"And why is that, love?" - Knuckles says.

"Hmm, I will show you." -Rouge says, leading Knuckles into her room, shutting the door behind them celebrating their new found love, as you can hear giggling and moans within the room.

(end flashback)

* * *

"Rouge?" -Scarlett says. Trying to get her sister to snap out of her daze, which had eventually turned into sleep. They had arrived at their destination, but Rouge fell asleep when they got there. Scarlett, and Tragedy, got to know each other a little bit better within the whole ride. They learned what ticks the both of them off, what they like in music, what they want in life, and alot more. Scarlett, was now irritated as it has been a hour since they got to the destination. They were falling behind plan schedules.

"ROUGE!"- Scarlett yells.

"Huh? Oh I am sorry. I must have zoned out. Wow, that was unexpected." -says Rouge.

"Yeah? Well, we have been sitting here for 10 minutes, trying to wake you up. You fell asleep." -says Scarlett.

"Yeah. Well, you guys want to rest, and then go searching?" - says Rouge, yawning.

"Yeah, that works." - says Scarlett, irritated that nothing got accomplished today other than getting to the destination.

As soon as Scarlett says that, Rouge passes out again, dreaming of her and her man. Scarlett, getting cold grabs the thermal blanket that G.U.N. gave them.

"Tragedy, here. This should keep us warm for the night. It's a high end thermal blanket. We should be okay."- Scarlett says, not realizing how close she has gotten to her crush. They are face-to-face.

"Want to cuddle again tonight? Might keep us more warm?" -says Scarlett, winking at Tragedy, not realizing that they are nose to nose.

"Tragedy?" -Scarlett whispers.

"Yeah?''- Tragedy says, blushing.

"Have you ever... kissed a girl?" -says Scarlett.

"To be honest, no. I have not." -says Tragedy.

"Well, that is fixing to change." Scarlett says, slowly and gently placing her lips on his. They stay like this for a second until Scarlett shifts her lips to intensify the kiss, she audibly moans, and is enjoying every moment of this. Tragedy, having never kissed a girl, is breathless as ever right now, as they break the kiss to get some air. They deeply stare into each others eyes, not realizing it.

"That was amazing. So that is what kissing is."- says Tragedy.

"Yes, silly."- says Scarlett, who is blushing a darker red than the streak in her hair, as Tragedy pulls her into a kiss this time. She moans louder this time, but not too loud for her sister to hear. The kisses gets more passionate, and before too long they are kissing each others neck, shifting back and forth back to the others lip. Scarlett has shifted herself onto Tragedy's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, before kissing him softly on the neck and cuddling herself with his neck, while he rubs her back and her wings. She starts to drift off to sleep with a smile on her face, as he shifts the both of them to lay down on the seat so that they could be comfortable. He kisses her gently on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Scar. Sweet Dreams." - Tragedy says.

"Goodnight, hun. Sweet dreams to you (yawn) too.."- Scarlett says, kissing his neck one more time, before finally falling asleep within his arms. Not soon after, Tragedy does the same.

"Busted..." -Rouge says in the front seat, having seen it all, after the noises woke her up. "Sooooo busted." -Rouge says, as she laughs silently and finally goes back to sleep, knowing that she was going to not let this go with her sister tomorrow.

**What happens in the next chapter? It will get pretty interesting. **


	5. Soulmates?

The next morning, Rouge would awake to the sounds of snoring teenagers, huddled up together as they were trying to stay warm. Last night, Rouge caught the two in the act of making out, as the young "couple" were not being quiet about it. They were actually being rather loud, so loud that Rouge awoke from her already uncomfortable slumber. Rouge was not going to let her sister live this down, neither was she going to let Tragedy. Meanwhile on the other side of St. Petersburg, Knuckles and Sky are getting ready for their search of captives. Sonic and Amy have already caught 2, while Silver and Blaze have caught one. There were still seventeen more of them out there, and they could be anywhere.

* * *

"Rouge. Rouge. Come in. Baby, pick up the watch."- Knuckles says staring at the tiny screen on his watch.

"Yes sir, agent Knuxie."- Rouge said, winking.

"What is your status report. Sky and I have already searched since last night. How did you guys do?"

"Well... I passed out as soon as I parked the car over here, and then I was awoken to the sounds of two teens making out in the back seat"- Rouge says, annoyed by what transpired last night.

"Wait, what?"- Knuckles says, shockingly. As he says this, Sky gets curious as to what this is all about.

"Yeah, apparent- Morning Sky, apparently, Tragedy has never kissed a girl, and my sister offered to kiss him, and next thing you know she is on top of him biting him, and he is grabbing on her like a wild animal. Sky, my sister unleashed a beast in your brother last night."- Rouge says, not realizing the reaction on Sky's face went from pure curiosity, to pure disgust.

"Wow, hun. That is just all fine and dandy, but we really need for you three to get back on this mission. You guys are behind schedule."- says Knuckles.

"Well, let me wake them up. No be all pushy, hun. I love you, bye.!"- Rouge says, hanging up her transmitter.

* * *

"Scarlett Marie the Bat!"- Rouge says, instantly waking up her younger counterpart with the red highlight in her hair.

"Yes ma'am"- the younger ivory bat says, fearfully. She hated when her sister said her whole name, because that usually meant she was in trouble. Rouge may not be their mother, but she has been Scarlett's mother ever since Scarlett was five years old.

"What was going on in the backseat last night?"- says the older bat.

"Nothing, why?"- Scarlett says, sweatdropping.

"Mhmm, am I going to have to play the video I recorded last night."- Rouge said. Blackmailing has always been a inept skill of Rouge's. She always pulled the card with Scar, because it always made her tell the truth. Never once, has Scarlett lied after Rouge says that line.

"Ugh, fine. Me and Tragedy were making out. There." -Scarlett says, annoyed.

"That was not making out, that was you down his throat, you and him on each others neck, grabbing while sitting on his lap, seducing into sex type thing, young lady and you know it."-says Rouge, angrily.

"No it was not, I mean sure, we bit each other hard, gave each other weird looking hickies, he might have grabbed certain parts of my body and I mean sure, I was on top of him, moaning and giggling but that does not mean anything. It just means I was trying to show him a little bit of fun and nothing more."-Scarlett says, upset and annoyed at her sister.

"Uh huh. You really do not know what you just did."- Rouge says.

"What do you mean?"- Scarlett says, curious

"You bit his neck, and he bit yours right? Did you leave any marks on him? Did he leave marks on you? You said weird looking hickies"- says Rouge, as she examines her little sister, and sees that Tragedy left the mark of the Soul-mate on her neck. A mark that would never ever come off of Scarlett, or Tragedy as it appears, he has the same one too.

"Yeahhhhh, but that was in the heat of the moment, why?"- says Scarlett, now really curious as to what kind of bombshell her sister will say.

"You two... ha.. just marked each other as soul-mates."-says Rouge, sparking a huge Rock type eyebrow out of her younger twin.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"- says Scarlett, now irritated with the whole situation, and about ready to shut herself off to the deepest, darkest corner of the world.

"It has always been said that Mobians have these different type of hormones than what humans have. Whenever these hormones are fully matured, they get excited during well, foreplay, if it is with the person that the hormones detect you are going to have a very long and happy life with. These hormones react with the other person's hormones and the two sets hormones combine as the two individuals bite each other's necks deeply leaving a mark that is different from a regular neck bite mark. This mark stays with you forever. It never leaves. You just bit the man you are going to spend the rest of your life with."-Rouge says, showing Scarlett the mark that Knuckles left on Rouge about a few months ago. The two girls, not realizing that their arguing has woken up start to keep their conversation going until they are interrupted.

* * *

"So, I got the soul-mate bite last night?"- Tragedy says, looking over to Scarlett.

"Yeah, Traj. I believe so." -Rouge says. Having heard all that he was going to today, stroms out of the vehicle into a nearby snow hill, with Scarlett steadily chasing after him.

"Tragedy. Tragedy! Come back here." -Scarlett says, chasing the young hedgehog up the hill.

"You did this on purpose last night! You knew what you were doing!" -yells Tragedy

"No I did not, I swear to you, I did not!"

"Why should I believe you?! You have been trying to seduce me since yesterday! I barely even know you, and now I have to spend my life with you?! No way, not happening, I want a divorce!"- Tragedy says, trying to rub off the mark. The mark not reacting with his powers shocks his hand, giving Tragedy a sign that he can not undo what he did.

"Ow! What in the hell?! You did this!"- Tragedy says, giving a evil glare to his soul-mate.

"Tragedy, stop!"-Scarlett says, getting closer to Tragedy.

"No, get away from me, you knew what you were doing!"- Tragedy yells, as Scarlett grabs his hand and his head and brings him towards her.

"Stop it, please. If I knew what I was doing. Your neck would be in pain and bleeding. Plus, you marked me too, whether you realize it or not, now stop!"- Scarlett says, inching closer to her now soul-mate.

"But... I barely know you."-Tragedy whispers.

"That's why we get to know each other. Most couples do not know each other either when they first meet."- says Scarlett

"Who said, we were a couple?" -says Tragedy

"The marks on our necks did. We are marked together for life. As creepy as that sounds." -Scarlett says, still inching closer to Tragedy, now making him blush.

"Scar? How, how could this happen? I just met you yesterday? This is just too soon." - Says Tragedy.

"I don't know, but let's take this one step at a time okay?" Scarlett says, as she realizes that Tragedy has connected his lips with hers once again, but more gently this time.

"Scar, I am sorry about what I said to you." -says Tragedy, blushing.

"It's okay hun, but like I said one step at a time. Just get used to each other first, kiss some, and whatever goes goes. Okay?" -Scarlett says, pulling Tragedy into another kiss that is much softer than the last one.

* * *

Rouge, having seen enough, has went on a search for the missing captive in the area. The town they were in was very small, so they should find this person in a heartbeat. Rouge walks around the tiny ghost town, searching and searching but not having no luck, after linking back up with the new couple, they go one the lookout towards the outskirts of the town. The trio walk until they hear a faint cry that Rouge just happens to hear.

"So, lovebirds, how did the first argument go?" -the older bat says.

"Went pretty smooth, it was-"

"Shhhh, you guys hear that?" -says the ivory bat

"Sounds like a faint cry." -says Scarlett.

"It sounds like it is coming from the east, let's move." -says Rouge, leading the teens towards the cry, as it gets louder and sounds like the faint cry of a tortured woman.

"Why must you do this to me? You guys have had your way with me for a year... Just leave me alone" - the woman says, not realizing that her help was in the bushes, trying to figure out a plan on how to get this woman escaped.

"Okay, we sneak in, and we have Scarlett distracts the guards as their new play toy. (Tragedy growls), as she is doing that, we get the woman out and- oh, shit." -Rouge says, as the two guards were standing over her and her team, having heard it all.

"Well, well, looky what we have here. Ms. Rouge the Bat, the agency's finest jewel thief. Then, we have her little sister, and some random hedgehog guy." - says the agent.

"Hand over the woman, Agent Unriolion, and we will not have any problems." -says the bat

"I do not think so, maybe if you hand us over a new play-toy, we might would give her up." - the agents say feeling up on Scarlett's neck, examining the bite she received last night, sparking a very vocal growl from Tragedy.

"Oh, boss. Better watch out, you are touching his girl." The other agent says.

"Well, maybe Knuckles would not be too mad if I touched his girl then, you can have Scarlett, and hey we can make a deal with the kid. He can have our chew toy as his. For one night only, then we kill him." says Agent Uriolion.

"You sure about that Agent U?"- says a familiar echidna appearing out of the darkness with a white hedgehog, a robot, and a red hedgehog who the trio had not met before. Their crew had a captive, even though Rouge was scared at this moment, she was also relieved that her future husband had come and rescued her.

"Well, if it is'nt Knuckles, here to spoil the huge party we were planning on having. Ahhhh. You are such a buzzkill, you know that?" -says Agent U, sparking Knuckles to punch the agent right on the side of his head with his classic pointed knuckles.

"Yeah, I sure am"-says Knuckles, standing over the fallen corrupt agent. Then the teens, accompanied by the new member, Nightmare, who the corrupt agents had captured in Russia, ran over to the women and started breaking her chains that kept her locked up. Meanwhile, Sky, starts to notice the mark on Scarlett's neck, as she realizes that Tragedy has the same one.

"So when did you two get matching neck marks?"- says Sky.

"We do not have time for this, Sky. We will explain it to you later. Now Mrs. Bobcat, are you okay?" - Tragedy says, trying to break free the woman, until all of the sudden, his hands start to light up, and greyish blue orbs appear from his hands, that let him to easily break the chains, and set the woman free. Tragedy and the others look in amazement as the hands remained lit up until they suddenly disappear. Meanwhile, Rouge and Knuckles are having their fun trying to keep the other agent from escaping.

"And where do you think you are going, Agent Williams?"- Rouge says, grabbing Williams by his hair and pointing a gun to his head, until kicking the man in his gut to make him sit down.

"Where are the other captives?" - says Knuckles, pointing his knuckles at the nervous and terrified soul.

"I don't know." -says the man, crying.

"Okay then we will do this the hard way," -Rouge says, as Knuckles grabs a hold of the man and lets Rouge kick him in the face, with her handy combat boots, causing Williams to break his nose, and his lip bust.

"Now, I am not going to ask again, Williams. Where are the others?" Rouge says, as the teens are on their way back from getting the beaten down woman, who was identified as Tragedy's sixth grade teacher.

"We got her free." -says Sky.

"Good, good. Now, where are the others?" - says Knuckles.

"There are 5 in Death Valley, I have no clue where the others are, now please. Please let me go." -says Williams, begging the older couple.

"Okay, we will let you go, on one condition..." -Knuckles says as he gives Williams the same treatment as he did Agent U. They both now have holes in the side of their head.

"Alright, everyone, to the vehicle." -Rouge says, leading the others to their vehicles.

"Mrs. Bobcat, are you ready to go home?" -says the ivory bat.

"Yes, ma'am. I've been tortured for a year, it is finally over." -says the bobcat.

* * *

Sky P.O.V.

So, my brother, has a very weird looking hickie on his neck. One that can only be described as the mark of finding a soulmate. This is just odd though. How could he just know this girl one day and the next day, they are soul-mates. I just do not get it. Well, here we are on this plane again. Heading towards the HQ first then Rouge's, or well Angel Island now. Apparently Knuckles wants us to lay low for a couple of weeks, and have a better attack the next time we leave out. Hopefully, Commander Shadow will let us leave as soon as tomorrow. I am ready to get this over with, I just want my family back. Whoever this Nightmare character is, he better quit looking at me. He is starting to creep me out. Rouge and Knucks are apparently asleep right now, they are snoring hard, Mrs. Bobcat, is just looking out the window. Omega, well he is keeping guard. This guy is still looking at me, and then looking away, and I take it my brother and his "soul-mate" are making out all the way up in the front. Ew. That is disgusting. (yawn) I am gonna go to sleep now, we are expected at HQ in the morning.

Like Sky thought, the young couple were all the way in the front making out, just like most teens would. It was a little more intense than last night as Scarlett has successfully managed to steal Tragedy's shirt. They break up the kiss, and just like the first night they spent together, they lay close to each other, looking out of the window of the plane.

"So, I will be so ready to go home for a few days, wouldn't you think so, Traj?"- Scarlett says, kissing her lover's hand, the hand that gave Tragedy a new power today.

"Yeah, I guess so. (yawn)." -says Tragedy, replying to Scarlett's kiss by kissing the back of her neck.

"Mhmmm, (yawn). We need to get some sleep hun. We have to be up early" -Scarlett says, turning her self around to face Tragedy and to play with his chest fur.

"Yeah, I agree. Good night, Scar. Sweet dreams." -Tragedy says, kissing Scar on the lips goodnight.

"Goodnight... Tragedy. (snores)"

* * *

Tragedy P.O.V.

Everything that happened today, it was amazing. I mean sure, me and my girlfriend had our first argument, but... wow did I just call her my girlfriend. We are not even official yet. Are we? Well, yeah, she did say the marks on our necks meant we were together... so yeah. I have a girlfriend. That was weird to say. Then I learned I had a new power. Then, we set my teach from the sixth grade free, everything was perfect today, no drama, no tragedies (no pun intended.), today was a great day. And, I have this beautiful girl to thank for that, my soul-mate. My everything. I, Tragedy the Hedgehog am falling in love. Maybe it's the hormones talking, but I really feel that way now. She is so peaceful when she sleeps, it's like cuddling with a teddy bear, except this one is yours and yours only, this one talks, this one loves you. Yup, definitely those hormones, Rouge was talking about. Well, tomorrow should be fun if we do not get shipped off to Death Valley, whatever that is. (yawn.) Night self-conscious. Hopefully you do not hate me yet. Haha.

And with that, the young agent falls asleep on the plane, elsewhere, at the alter on Angel Island...

* * *

"So, what is your plans with them next? You have got them on such a complex mission, that Knuckles can not even come back and guard the emerald."

"Well, Tikal. I am splitting them up tomorrow. Knuckles, Rouge and Omega are going to Death Valley, while the kids will be having a week off. I do not want them to get too much overload with agency stuff." -says Commander Shadow.

"Shadow, are you sure this is the right thing?" - says Tikal, caressing Shadow's hand.

"Yes, hun. I am sure. When have I ever been wrong to you before?" -says the commander

"Haha, I can name plenty of times." -Tikal says, as Shadow brings her closer to his heart. The two have been secretly dating for going on a year now, no one has ever found out, and no one ever will. It would protect everyone's safety if people didn't know.

"I love you Tikal, I will have you out of here before too long. I promise." -says Shadow giving a peck to his girlfriends forehead.

"I love you too Shadow, I just hope you are making the right decision." -says the orange echidna.

"I am, they will make it out alive, and then we will be ten people less to finding the corrupt bastard that did this. Let's go get some sleep." Shadow says, taking his girlfriend to their secret cabin that resides on the island. Off in the distance, in the dark of the bushes, a set of eyes start to glow, and a familiar laughter is heard.


	6. Teasing

The next morning, the agents arrive at G.U.N. HQ, where they will recieve their next mission.

"(yawn) I'm sleepy. Rouge, can we go get some breakfast, I'm starving."- says Scarlett

"After we find out what to do, we can. All of us." -says Rouge.

* * *

Scarlett P.O.V.

Last night was one word. Amazing. I have never felt this way about someone. I mean, maybe it was too soon to start a relationship, but apparently, those "hormones" say otherwise. I have been reading online this morning when I woke up, and found out some very helpful information. 1. I am in heat apparently. Same with my "boyfriend". 2. We are destined to be together, and from what this editorial says, from the way the mark looks, we will have 3 kids. (sigh). 3. This is forever, there is no turning back, there is no breaking up, anything. 4. Technically, That mark means we are married. So, I now have a ring on my finger? Cool, so fucking cool. 5. If one is to divorce from the other, they can not. As where Tragedy got shocked by the mark. 6. This mark seriously, never... NEVER comes off. Even if you cheat on the poor guy, it will still not come off. If you were to cheat, you two would make up. There is no questions asked. Tragedy is well, my husband. (sigh) Like, I'm falling in love with him and everything, but.. I dont know. Maybe I did rush things, but if I did, then it was so totally worth it. Oh and I found out that I am now 18 thanks to the mark, because if you get it when you are a minor it speeds the aging process to 18, because you are only supposed to get this as adults, it is very rare to get it as a minor. So yeah, thanks for taking a year and a half of my life away. I honestly do not know how I will explain this when I go back to school, because that is soon. See, I would have turned 17 in two months, but knowing as to how I am fixing to be a senior in high school. Well, I guess it does not matter. (sigh). So, yeah. Sky is well now a few months younger than me and Tragedy thanks to this mark. To this tiny little mark. Boy, is senior year going to be fun.

* * *

The agents, along with the refugees they helped escaped are walking down the hall heading towards Commander Shadow's office. Commander Shadow is in his office going over Nightmare's file.

Nightmare Saint The Hedgehog Parents: John and Desarae Age:17 Grade: 12 GPA: 3.95 Driver's License: Yes Criminal Offenses: None.  
Martial Status: Single S-M Bite: None Employed : No.  
Marks or Tattoos: Several marks across his back, has tattoos all over his arm.  
Special Powers: is believed to have the ability to perform Chaos Control. This kid might have some special powers.

"Hmm the power to perform Chaos Control? Something is not adding up here. This kid knows something we do not. Ah, Agents. Fine job you guys did out there yesterday." - says Shadow

"No problem cheif, we are finally getting somewhere with the mission" -says Rouge

"Well, I am glad we did. Mrs. Bobcat, you are soon going to be moving into a halfway house with the other victims that have suffered through the ordeal. As for you, Mr. Nightmare. You have some expaining to do. How are you able to Chaos Control?" -says Shadow.

"Well, you see. Over the course of time, I have seen other people do it, and I learned how to do it from well, watching your old training tapes from G.U.N. As you may not know, my father, knows you very well, Mr. Shadow. You and him go way back, but after your immediate and sudding passing, when you were brought back, you had no ability to remember him. So, my father, having learned the powers from you, passed them onto me. Now does that ring a bell?" - says Nightmare, raising eyebrows from everyone in the room, especially Sky.

"No, sir. It does not, but since you have that ability, that means that we can use you. You, Nightmare, are a special force. Your father must have had some powers, we probably worked together somewhere down the line." -Shadow says, looking directly at the red hedgehog.

"Well, you two were some of G.U.N.'s first mobian agents, he retired a few years ago. He had so close become commander, but that dreadful Johnson was always trying to one-up him because my father was a mobian, and not a human. Johnson promised my father that he would be second in command when he became Commander, but he made my father stay an agent, and forced my father to retire. Trust me. I think Johnson is behind this. After you were brought back, I believe Johnson got jealous because he knew he took your spot, reasons as to why he stepped down. I believe Johnson stepped down, to do what he could not do while he was in the agency, and that is kill off all mobians." -says the young red hedgehog.

"You know, that sort of makes sense, Shadow. You know, the President forced me to join because of my crimes, and now I see why Johnson always sent me, you and Omega on the life-threatening missions. Maybe he was trying to kill us off." -says Rouge

"Rouge, I would not say all that. Johnson was honorable and loyal during his time as Commander. He only did that because he saw something in us that no one else did." -says Shadow

"Well, we do not know that. He could have had something up his sleeve. I mean, we were the only Mobians in the agency. Now, The entire Freedom Fighters are agents. You do not see anything wrong with that?" -says Rouge

"No, I just hired you guys because we are all a unstoppable team." -says Shadow

"Well, it makes some sense. You know, Topaz did go missing and Johnson did nothing about it. Think about it, Shads. Topaz, she loved us. She believed in us. She fought with us. Then for her to just come up missing one day, it did not make sense. Shadow, Johnson could very well be behind this whole Chaosville thing, as well as Topaz being missing." -says Rouge, trying to fight off tears that were forming in her eyes.

"We do not know that, Rouge. Topaz could have just got abducted, or she could have been murdered. No one knows and no -"  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT SHE WAS MURDERED! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND YOU DON'T NEED TO MAKE ASSUMPTIONS LIKE YOU ALLLLLWAYS DO, SHADOW!" -Rouge yells, while sobbing.

"Whoa, babe. Calm down, he means well. He's Shadow. Just calm down. Do you not think it bothers him too that she is gone." -Knuckles whispers.

"I always make assumptions? Rouge, you always make assumptions, you... you jewel theif! Do not tell me that what to do, I am your commander, and you are to abide by what I say, and THAT IS A DAMN ORDER! You dont think it bothers me that she is gone? She was one of our elite agents, would have easily became what I am now. I am not making assumptions, I am stating possible realities. " -says Shadow.

"Possible realities?! She is still out there and you know it!" -says Rouge, as Knuckles starts to look at the bracelet that Shadow was wearing. When has Shadow been around Tikal?

"I am pretty sure she is, but we do not know that. That is not our concern. Our concern is getting these kids their parents back. Now stand your ground, Agent." -Shadow says, while Rouge sits down, visibly shaken by the whole ordeal. Shadow had never yelled at her like that. As much as Shadow was family to her, she hated him at the moment.

"Now, Knuckles, Rouge. You guys, Omega, Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, and Tails are to leave at 0130 and report to the air strip so that you guys can go to Death Valley. You will have two missions. Find captives, and find some of the platonic emeralds that have been left there. Your missions should only take a week. Now, As for Sky, Tragedy, Scar, and Nightmare. You are to report back to Rouge's house and rest. Because at 0430 tomorrow morning, you will all be in training. Extensive training. Training that will make you into young, formadble agents. The training will be rough, it will make you irriatable, but you guys need this training after I send you guys on a big mission by yourselves. So, agents. You are dismissed." -Shadow says, dismissing the agents.

* * *

Rouge P.O.V.

That Shadow is so hard-headed. I can not believe he said that about Topaz. I could have broke his neck right then and there. I am so emotional right now. I miss Topaz so much. She was my best friend, and now she is gone. Shadow, just really pushed his buttons with me. I am upsetting myself too much. I just need to go home and take a shower and relax. That will make everything better.

* * *

"Shadow, how did you get that bracelet?" -Knuckles asks, causing Shadow to chuckle.

"It's just something a friend gave me a few months ago."- says Shadow.

"That friend would not happen to be Tikal? Would it?" -Knuckles says.

"I can't tell you that, friend."

"So, it is Tikal's?" -Knuckles, says grinning.

"That information is classified, agent." -says Shadow.

"Uh huh. Well, if you and her have something going on, I consent it. I would love for my cousin to be happy with someone who she had a crush on."- Knuckles says, winking at Shadow, before leaving the office to go catch up with the rest of the agents.

"C'mon slowpoke, we are all hungry." -says his curvy bat girlfriend. Knuckles winks at her and says.

"That's not what you said, last week"

"Oh, that is low. But I will accept that fact. No, you were not slow at all." -Rouge says, sparking a resound ew out of the teenagers.

"So, It's 10:30 right now, let's go catch some grub, before me and Knuckles have to leave." -Rouge says, as the agents get in the Land Rover and head towards the best breakfast diner in town, Ron's. The diner was a great diner when it comes to breakfast. When it comes to lunch and dinner, the diner was not that great. The diner was pretty big on the inside, and for it being so close to lunch time, was not occupied by many people. There was a young echidna girl working as the waitress, and there was a older lady working the coffee bar.

"Hi, welcome to Ron's, ya'll grab a seat, and I will have my waitress come out and take ya'lls order." the coffee bar worker says.

"Ah, good ol' Ron's, how I have missed you." -Scarlett says, as she was sitting right beside her soulmate as he was looking at the window. Rouge and Knuckles were sitting in front of them, and Sky and Nightmare were at the coffee bar, ordering them some coffee.

"Hi, I'm Anna. I will be waitress, what can I get you guys to drink?" The waitress says, winking at Tragedy, causing a vocal growl out of Scarlett.

"Uhm, I will have a coke." -Scarlett says, shooting death glares at the young echidna girl, who looked at Tragedy, winking yet again.

"What about you, cutie?" The waitress says, flirtaciously

"I will have some water." -Tragedy says, as Scarlett has her arms wrapped tight around him, as a sign to show the waitress that he was her's.

"What about you two?" -The now nervous echidna says.

"I will have a coffee with three cream and three sugar, and he will have a glass of water." -says Rouge.

"Okay, I will be right back with your drinks." - says Anna.

"That bitch has some nerves to wink at my man."-Scarlett says.

"Your man? Lord. I did not think those hormones would act that quickly." -says her older version of herself.

"Well, they have. I read online that if by some odd chance you are a minor when you are bitten you are automatically aged to 18, because minors are not supposed to have those hormones. So, it also says that if it does happen, it changes everything in the records, and your birthday gets changed on everything. So my license, has my new birthday on it. So yes. This is my man. What did you guys choose to eat." -Scarlett says, rubbing her boyfriend's tummy, right around the time that Anna has returned to the table with the agents' drinks.

"Alright, here is you guys' drinks. Are ya'll ready to order?" -the waitress says.

"Baby, what are you going to get?" -Scarlett says, whispering to her lover.

"I think, ham and eggs sound good." -says Tragedy.

"Yeah, we are ready." -says Rouge. "I know he wants the egg biscuit, with hashbrowns and grapes. I want the ham, egg and cheese biscuit with hashbrowns."

"Okay, what about you two?" -the young echidna waitress says, looking at the couple in front of her.

"Well, he wants the same thing that she ordered, and I want the chicken biscuit plate with hashbrowns, and some grapes." -Scarlett says.

"Okay, It will be just a few minutes, and I will bring it right to you." -Anna says.

"So, you guys just magically aged?" Knuckles asks.

"Yeah, it's just a hormone thing. It says, that the physical aging process starts in a month." -Scarlett says

"What does that mean?" -Rouge asks.

"It means, that we get taller, our bodies mature a little more, my boobs will probably get bigger. We just hit that last growth spurt, if we are supposed to hit it, if not, we will look like we do now. " -Scarlett says, winking at her boyfriend

"Well, I am glad for you two, but this girl needs to hurry up. I'm starving."-Knuckles says, sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile at the coffee bar, Sky and Nightmare have gotten to know each other.

"So? You can chaos control. That's pretty sweet." -says Sky.

"Yeah, it's nothing though, just a power. Nothing special."

"Nothing special? I think it's pretty cool. So, tell me a little bit about yourself." -Sky says, sipping her coffee.

"Well, I love coffee. I love being interesting. Which is why I use big words alot. I love to read, I love the world. People used to think I was all emo and everything, but I was not, I was a steady activist, I still am. I love anime, suprisingly. I'm just an interesting person, I guess. What about you? I am suprised I have never met you before. Probably because I was homeschooled." -Nightmare says.

"Well, I like to play piano. I used to be a pianist in my school's band. I think I might have saw you at one of the downtown gatherings, but I think you were trying to avoid Georgia. I know who you are now, actually, but uh. I like reading anime. I like going to speeches that will be interesting. I like doing yoga. I try to stay in shape, but with my little brother, well older now. I can't." -Sky replies.

"Yeah, me and your brother used to be best friends. We still are, I hope. I know he is just focused on trying to get you guys parents back, so I havent bothered him yet."

"Oh, I do not think he would mind. Just try to talk to him, when she is not around."

"Do you have a problem with her or something?"- Nightmare asks.

"No, I do not, but I just do not like the fact that they just met, and now they are totally all over each other. Love is not supposed to work that way, but if they have the SM bite, then I guess they have no other choice but to fall in love. That's just the weird hormones."- says Sky, looking at her brother, who had the young ivory bat wrapped around him feeding him some hashbrowns.

"Well, be happy for him. It's not like he is going to go around and have sex with every girl in the world. You just got to look at it from a different perspective." -says Nightmare.

"Yeah, I know. I am happy for him. I will always support him through anything, but it's going to be a while before me and her see eye-to-eye." -the white hedgehog says to the red hedgehog, as the rest of the party summons them towards them as they get ready to go. The party pays their tickets and leave out of the diner by 11:35. They drive back to Rouge's three bedroom apartment where the teens would stay at for the week, the apartment was in convience for the kids, as Rouge would be leaving the keys to her cars, along with some cash, and the keys to her fight club.

"Alright, you four. Here are some ground rules. Do not blow this money. Do not go joyriding in my car. Do not throw parties at my house, or in the club. Do not have sex in my house. Do not go into my room. Clean after yourselves. Do not, and I repeat do not mess anything up in the house. Understood?" -Rouge says looking at the three young hedgehogs and her younger sister.

"Understood." The teens agree, as the older couples drop them off and head their way to the air strip to leave for the week.

* * *

The day would flow by fast for the teens, they would all play Halo, where Tragedy and Sky would win most of the games, due to their teamwork. They would all gather in to order a pizza and by 9 o clock, Sky was passed out on the couch, and Nightmare was snoring in the floor. Tragedy and Scarlett were still up eating brownies that they had cooked. Tragedy was cutting off the TV and the XBOX while Scarlett was leaning on the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. Tragedy would wrap his arms around his girlfriend, hugging her tightly.

"Babe, I am really surprised that they did not stay up for brownies." -Scarlett says, intertwining her fingers with his.

"They only eat organic like losers." -Tragedy says, as he turns Scarlett around and kisses her fiercely, He starts nibbling on her neck, slowly enticing the bat, making her lightly moan.

"Babe, we need to go to bed. We have to be up by 3."- Scarlett says, trying not to moan while talking. These hormones were really kicking in for him, she thought. The man was always going to strike first. Tragedy sits Scarlett, up on the bar and starts kissing on her neck slowly going down towards her chest, before Scarlett stops it.

"Whoa, whoa.. cassssaaaaa- novaa. It's a little too early in our relationship to be doing all of that." -Scarlett says.

"Can we not have some fun?" -Tragedy says, asking like a little boy who wants a piece of candy. Scarlett was like that piece of candy, he wanted her. Of course, these were the hormones and he had no control over it. He loved everything he was seeing at the moment. Her eyes, reflected by the moonlight along with the rest of her body. He was loving it.

"No, give it about a month and a half and then you might can have all of me that you want, babe." -Scarlett says, taking his hand in hers, so she could lead him to her bedroom.

"This is my bedroom, and uhm what are you doing?"-Scarlett asks, while her boyfriend was taking his shirt and jeans off, revealing his boxers. That was the way he slept every night. That was just him. Granted, he could not do it for the past two nights, but if they were going to be a couple she might as well see his underwear.

"Getting ready to go to sleep. What are you doing?" -Tragedy asks the blushing bat, who was on a verge of a nosebleed.

"The same thing." She says, as Tragedy climbs into her bed, and pulls the cover over him.

"Two can play at this game" -Scarlett says, as she takes off her shirt to reveal her striped bra. It was black and green striped, Tragedy was liking what he saw, so then she unbuttons her pants, and reveals a matching set of panties, or a thong. Tragedy could not really make sure, because he had never seen any panties before in his life. Blushing really hard, Scarlett see this, and crawls on the bed towards him, and starts kissing him passionately.

"Since you want to sleep, I can sleep in mine, handsome."-The bat says, before climbing in the bed beside him, cuddling close to him so that she could play with the fur on his chest. His hand rubs her back, and she notices that he is trying to go a little lower, playing with the string from her thong. Scarlett ignores this, and let his hands wonder, as long he does not get lower, which he does try to do.

"No, sir. You can touch anywhere above this area." -Scarlett says, letting him get close to a special area of hers, before quickly removing his hands and putting it up higher on her back. Tragedy blushes hard, realizing what he just touched.

"You are making this really hard for me." -Tragedy says, feeling comfortable, as Scarlett's hand starts to travel a little lower on his lower stomach, before coming back up to his chest fur.

"I know I am, trust me." -Scarlett says, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek before yawning. His touch was soothing her into sleep. She was loving it. Every single bit of it. Scarlett was loving every bit of him, every bit of this moment with him, the cuddling, the teasing, the soothing touching. She knew now that she was surely falling in love with him. Stupid hormones, she thought.

"Hmm, well, go to bed, honey. We have to be up." -Tragedy says, mocking Scarlett's words from a few minutes ago, as his hands makes way back towards the string of her thong, before going back up to her back, causing another light moan out of his girlfriend. For the short of period time they knew each other, Tragedy was glad that his hormones acted up on him. He had fallen for this girl, laying half-naked in her bed with him, close to him, rubbing the fur on his chest. He had tried so hard not to, but the hormones made him do it, that was their job. If you had found that person, then they had to do what they had to do. No control what so ever.

"I know, good night baby, sweet dreams." -Scarlett says, kissing her boyfriend on the lips one last time, and subsequently passing out on his chest.

"Good night, my love." -Tragedy says, before whispering, "I Love you." and falling alseep, snoring as peacefully as he can.

"I love you too." -Scarlett says, while still in her sleep.

3:15 a.m.

All was silent in the house, all was peaceful. A key turns, reveals a dark figure standing at the doorway. The figure, pulls something out from behind him, then...

"WAKE UP AGENTS! THIS IS COMMANDER SHADOW. IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP AND REPORT TO TRAINING." - Shadow yells, scaring Sky and Nightmare out of their sleep. Tragedy and Scar would be Shadow's main problem. Shadow walks down the hallway to Scarlett's room, and slowly opens the door, revealing the two, laying together half naked.

"Oh, this is going to be funny." -Shadow, chuckles to himself.

"TRAGEDY! SCARLETT MARIE THE BAT! WAKE UP NOW!" -Shadow yells, immediately waking up the young couple.

"What the hell, Shadow?!" -Scarlett says, scared half to death.

"I knew you guys were not going to wake up, so I used my key to the house. Now put some clothes on, and report to the living room."

Scarlett and Tragedy, who was enjoying his slumber, are steadily trying to put some clothes on. The couple look at each other, remembering last night, and start laughing to themselves, as they give each other a good morning kiss.

Meanwhile, Shadow is talking to Sky and Nightmare in the living room, when the young couple finally appears.

"Well, if it isn't Sunshine and Cupcakes. Good morning, ladies. You are fixing to report to training. Training is fixing to be rough, you will not give up. If you give up, we will make you do more. Are you sure you guys are ready for this?" -Shadow says.

"I said, are you ready to train? You guys have a lot to do, now let's head out." -Shadow says, leading the crew out of the apartment, before looking back at the young agents.

"First part of training, we are jogging to the HQ, it's about a mile and a half from here." -Shadow says, sparking groans from the agents behind him.

"Hope you ladies can keep up." -Shadow says, starting the jog.

Training was about to suck.

* * *

**So... yeah this chapter, was extremely long. Lol. Hopefully you enjoy it. Put a M rating on the story, review it if you like. Next Chapter is all training and less.. love making. lol**


End file.
